


Lucky

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, young grandpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: As he began to drift away a small smile came to his face. It was moments like this that reminded him how lucky he was. Lucky indeed.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa piece for sketchedramblings@tumblr. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!

It was about noon when Jack and Gabe had settled down for a movie. A marathon of all the classics were on, so naturally both men gravitated towards watching Elf, because come on who doesn’t love Elf. 

The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg filled the air, swirling around the cozy little living room. Four candles sat situated an equal distance from each other on the mantle. Hanging on the mantle itself were six stockings. Two larger ones on each side of the stone mantle with four little ones in between them. Jack’s name was stitched into the one on the left hand side, followed by Lena, Lucío, Jesse, Olivia, and finally Gabe’s hung on the right side. Each stocking had been hung with a delicate touch and made sure to look presentable.

Sometimes it amazes Jack to see just how much attention to detail Gabe would pay during holidays. The dark skinned man had spent weeks hand stitching each stocking. Color coordinating thread color to each child’s favorite color. Even deciding which scents would be worthy to fill their house during the holiday times. They were on an alternating cycle of Cinnamon, Pine, Peppermint and Caramel Macchiato-which Jack wasn’t even aware that they made a candle for-.

He never complained though. If decorating made his husband happy then he’d let him have it. After all, the House always looked spectacular after he got done with it. Like their own personal winter wonderland.

The TV was the only consistent source of sound and that was something that was foreign to both men. Their home was typically filled with shouting, loud music, fighting and the usual crap that you’d expect from a household with four preteens. Fortunately though, the kids were spending the weekend at Gabriel’s mother’s house and they couldn’t be more grateful. The silence was music to Jack’s ears and he planned to savor it while he could...so naturally he ended up falling asleep.   
———  
The Blonde man didn’t even remember dozing off. He remembered being awake one moment and it was daylight outside, then he was waking up and it was dark out. Groaning quietly as he came to, the sound of How The Grinch Stole Christmas assaulted his ears. 

Jack tightened his arms around the body pressed to his chest, groaning quietly. One after one his senses began to come back to him but he still felt a bit disoriented. He hummed quietly at the minty scent of Gabe’s body wash and could feel the warmth the man gave off. 

After a moment his groggy mind cleared up, and he pried his eyes open. He was sandwiched between the back of their sofa and Gabe himself. He was pleased to see that they at least had a blanket. A blanket that his husband was currently hogging to himself. Somehow he didn’t bring himself to care since he had his fair share of sheet hogging. Jack sighed quietly, moving to stretch his legs but froze when he felt Gabe move, turning over in his arms.

“Stop moving. I’m sleeping”His voice was rough with sleep, scratchy almost.

Jack almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost.

“Gabe, we’ve wasted the whole day. It’s dark out”

“Then there’s no point in getting up, so go back to sleep”

Jack rolled his eyes at the answer. He nudged Gabe with his knee and successfully shoved him halfway off the couch. A light smirk came to his lips at the sour look on his face. 

“Come on, we’re at least going to sleep in an actual bed. The last time you slept on the couch you complained the entire time and I’m not gonna hear it this time”

Gabe pursed his lips, squinting his eyes at Jack and huffed. “Screw you”He mumbled, pulling his blanket closer around him. He hunkered down on the floor and it looked like he was prepared to settle in for the night.

“You’re ridiculous”Jack stretched his arms above his head as he got to his feet. “Come on, let’s go”

“No.”

“Stop being a child, and get up.”

“I’m not getting up”

Jack rolled his eyes again, “you leave me no choice Gabe”A second after he said that the blonde man crouch down, shoving his arms underneath Gabe’s curled up form. A grunt passed his lips as he pulled him up and slung him over his shoulder.

“Jack! Put me down!”Gabriel cried incredulously, trying to wiggle down from Jack’s shoulder but the arm around his waist prevented much movement.

“You said you wouldn’t move so I decided to make you move. I’m not going to listen to you gripe and complain because the floor made you sore”

“That doesn’t mean you have to man handle me. I can walk on my own”

“I know you can walk, but it’s a matter of if you’d actually do it”

Jack kept his arm tight around Gabe’s waist as he made his way up the stairs. The last thing he needed was him slipping free and taking a tumble on the way down, he was sure that he’d never hear the end of it if he did.

When they finally made it to their room Jack unceremoniously dumped Gabe on the bed, chuckling at the ‘oof’ that he let out.

“See, isn’t that so much better? Now you’ll be all comfy”Jack joked as he began to crawl into bed

“No, I wanted the floor. Now I’m not going to get any adequate sleep because I’m not on the floor”

“Do you even know how outrageous this conversation is?”

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation if we had just stayed in the couch”

Jack’s eyes were going to fall out of his head with how many times he’s rolled them in the past half hour. “Get over here you big baby”

“What are you gonna do? Man handle me again?”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do” Jack wrapped his hands around Gabe’s forearm and tugged him towards him. “Give me some of the blanket too”

“Go get your own Morrison” Nonetheless he raised his arm to allow a small section of blanket free. “Savor it because that’s all your getting”

“Mhm”

Tucking himself underneath the blanket as well, his arms immediately found their spot wrapped around Gabe’s waist. He smiled when he felt his husband curl into him and he knew that he wasn’t as angry as he acted. That was one thing he learned early on in their relationship. Despite how Gabe may behave he was a lot more patient and tolerant than people give him credit for, although his students may not see him that way. All those stories about mean old Mr.Reyes, were just that. Stories. Sure he could be a hard ass but that was his teaching method. No good student was ever produced from cushy classes and having their hand held through the process, and Gabriel Reyes understood that. Unfortunately not everyone seemed to appreciate that sentiment. 

Sometimes Jack thinks about just how perspectives would change if people got to see the Gabriel Reyes that he got to see. The one that spends hours upon hours watching stupid videos on the internet. The one that would drop everything to help, mostly Jack but that’s okay, someone that needs it. The one that pours his heart and soul into everything that he does, living with a passion that would burn up any normal person. The one that is always trying to better himself, even if it’s by learning something small.

Gabe would probably castrate him if he were to tell anyone how he actually was.

“Shut up.”

Jack arched an eyebrow and huffed “I didn’t even say anything”

“I heard you thinking, now stop and go to bed”

Jack smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead and settled his face in the crook of his neck, lazily lavishing little kisses all over the skin. His arm languidly rubbed up and down Gabe’s back and the two settled into a companionable silence. 

“I love you, ya know”Jack murmured, his eyes shutting and he settled in close to Gabe.

Gabe hummed quietly, already half asleep. Despite not actually saying anything he raised one arm to thread through Jack’s hair, rubbing lightly at his temples. His intent was clear to the other man.

As he began to drift away a small smile came to his face. It was moments like this that reminded him how lucky he was. Lucky indeed.


End file.
